bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanajin Seikaryuuhi
Kanajin Seikaryuuhi (生花柳妃佳七神 Seikaryuuhi Kanajin, literally meaning; Flower Arrangement of the Willow Day, Beautiful Seven Spirits) is the current Captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13 and a Tenjougekido of significant power. She was known as the Bee Tenjougekido, and by her true name, Ryūseikaō (流星佳王 Beautiful Meteor Queen). Currently, she works alongside Gūtara Kiyō in the Gotei 13 to protect the Rukongai from any exceptionally potent threats, such as Kaede Mikazuki. For this task; she is seen working along with Terios and Haruko Kiseki on many-a-occasion. Appearance An elegant beauty; the likes of which only royalty could comprehend. A physique of sheer magnificence, a petite waistline, sizeable bust and long, thin legs make up the entirety of her figure. A fair complexion, accentuated by the magnificence of her long blond hair, trailing down to her waistline and parting at her azure eyes only accentuates this very beauty. Kanajin is a beauty held in high regard, whose physique and appearance leave all to envy her. She bears a small smile on her face at almost all times, buzzing around with constant movement, one would forget the sadness that plagues her mind. In terms of attire, Kanajin was quite flashy, normally wearing a very skimpy outfit consisting of a dark blue color scheme. The attire included; a dark blue sleeveless top that exposes her lower-abdomen, a short skirt going down to her upper-thigh and long blue boots going just above her knee. Additionally; she wore long detached sleeves which had frilled ends, and normally had blue nail polish. As a captain, she tends to adorn a slightly more modest attire. Her top is a sleeveless, tight black kosode, her hakama being in the shape of a skirt and a pair of boots going up to her knees. Additionally; she wears her captain's haori over this, however it's dramatically shortened, only going to her waist-line and is sleeveless. Personality Bubbly and active at all times, Kanajin is rarely seen sitting down and fulfilling her paperwork as a captain of the Gotei 13. Instead she is out and about, running around and irritating people, or simply picking up fights with various shinigami to keep herself in top form. Unlike most of the Tenjougekido, Kanajin doesn't seemingly have an excessively manpipulative or sadistic nature, but rather, is almost akin to a young girl in high school, with a few other perks here and there. In terms of mannerisms, Kanajin is akin to a young girl, being quite rude and outlandish at almost all times. She calls everyone with the suffix " ''-kun''" and "''-chan''" without much fear of any backlash of such names, for her power allows her to get away with virtually anything. In addition; Kanajin seems to be quite lazy, dumping her tasks on others for her own pleasure, and being exceptionally selective about what duties she performs. However, a time back, Kanajin was once a tender and submissive young woman who would obey all the commands of her superior Tenjōgekido. Being the youngest of them all, and thus, the one with the least amount of power, Kanajin was forced into their submission, and enacted tasks of inhumane proportions without any particular care. Through her independent travels, Kanajin has gained her own sense of responsibility, and when the situation arrives, she takes upon the mantle of a leader. Kanajin is capable of orchestrating battles of epic proportions with absolute ease, showing a composed and disciplined tone. Kanajin serves her duties well when she wishes, proving that the choice of her as Captain was a sound decision. Relationships Terios: History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : : Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Keen Leader: Hakuda Abilities Grandmaster Hakuda Specialist: Tenjōgekido Ryūseikaō (流星佳王 Beautiful Meteor Queen) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Ash9876 Category:Tenjōgekido Category:Anti-Villain